


Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by gabrielsgoldenwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Coffee Shops, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, One Shot, Puns & Word Play, Songfic, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielsgoldenwings/pseuds/gabrielsgoldenwings
Summary: "Seeing you mocha me very happy"Valentine's Day one-shot with a side of coffee puns.





	Crazy Little Thing Called Love

It all started after a little misunderstanding. Cas was getting his usual coffee when he thought he saw his friend Balthazar. At the very moment, he had said hello, the man had turned and Cas had realized his mistake. He didn’t know the man, he had never seen him before and now the actually really hot man looked at him with a little surprised look before he smiled and said hey. Cas had rushed out of the cafe and he swore he’d never be back until he found himself in that very same line the next day. And if it could get any better, yes, there was the really hot man again. 

And he said “Hey”. And then he waited and looked at Cas questioningly. It took him a while to have his voice back and to realize what the man was probably expecting him to tell his name. “Uhh, I’m Castiel” he said as he hesitantly offered his hand to shake.

The man smiled. “Hey Cas, I’m Dean” he said and shook Cas hand. Okay, this was good. Now he could give the unbelievably hot thing a name, really nice name.

“Hello, Dean” Cas said, took his coffee and was on his way.

 

That awkward encounter started a routine, and Castiel liked routines. Every morning he got up, ate his oatmeal, took a run, took a shower and stopped by at the coffee while walking to work. And now at the coffee, Cas saw Dean. They didn’t really say anything else, just heys and hellos (and happy Thanksgivings & have a nice Christmases). It had gone on for a half year, until one Thursday, on February 14th Dean wasn’t there in the line waiting for his coffee. 

Cas looked around, he didn’t see him anywhere.

“Hey, Cas!” Dean waved from a corner table. He was wearing a dark red jacket and he was smiling brightly. Cas hesitantly wandered over to him. 

“Uh, hello Dean?” Cas said and looked at him suspiciously. Dean was holding two cups of coffee in his hands. 

“I, uh, bought this to you… it’s your favorite I guess. I mean, you order it every time, don’t you?” Dean was stammering.

Cas took the takeaway cup he was offered and peeked in. Yeah, it was a cappuccino but there was something more. A heart on the milk foam. Cas blushed and looked up to Dean, but Dean was busy gathering his stuff. “Anyway, I gotta leave now, see you… sometimes” Dean said as he quickly left.

Well, that was odd. Cas looked at the cup, there was some writing. 

_Seeing you mocha me very happy, could you make me happier by seeing me ___  
_tonight at the Italian restaurant down the street? ___  


Under that, there was a number and “Dean” with a little heart.

Cas smiled as he added a new contact.

 

´´

 

It had been a year since their first date, and now it was Cas turn to surprise Dean. So he asked the owner of the coffee if there could be a karaoke because during the year he had seen how much Dean seemed to love them. Cas was one of the respected original customers who had been going there since the coffee shop opened and Charlie, the owner liked the idea was good so she organized a karaoke with Cas. 

 

Cas was keeping his hands on Dean’s eyes as he walked him into the shop. 

“What it is Cas? C’moon, I can smell coffee” Dean said as he stepped in. There wasn’t many peoples, just a few couples.

Cas took his hands from Dean’s eyes and Dean opened them. Dean looked around, his face melting into a soft smile.

“Aw, Cas… this, is this what you’ve been so secretive about?” he asked and before Cas had time to answer, Dean was kissing him.

 

Cas wasn’t a good singer, but luckily Dean loved to sing and he was on the “stage” half of the time. Cas enjoyed just sitting there, in their table and watching Dean sing.

 

_There goes my baby ___  
_He knows how to rock 'n' roll ___  
_He drives me crazy ___  
_He gives me hot and cold fever ___  
_Then he leaves me in a cool cool sweat ___  


``

 

Two years later it wasn’t Cas who was organizing the surprise, it was Dean.  
During those two years, he had become good friends with Charlie, and Charlie really liked Dean’s idea when Dean asked if they could organize the karaoke again.

Dean had taken Cas there and he gave him a big bouquet of roses, which made Cas blush. He had been singing on the stage for a good time, though he did give others time to sing too when he sat with Cas. 

People had slowly started to leave, Charlie trusted Dean to close up the place and she had left, winking Dean. Cas hadn’t noticed since they were on the stage, dancing together as Dean quietly sang Crazy Little Thing Called Love. 

_Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah ___  
_Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah ___  
_Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah ___  


As the song came to an end, Dean took a step back and got to his knees. He took out the ring he had bought for Cas and smiled warmly at Cas’ shocked but excited face.

“It’s hard to espresso how much I love you, but… Dating you mocha me happy, would you want to make me even happier by marrying me?”

Cas crashed their lips together, and only after five minutes of kissing Dean breathlessly he smiled as he said “I want to mocha you a latte happier, Dean. Yes Dean, yes, I will… but…” Cas said breathlessly and then stopped to think. Dean began to worry,

Cas looked around thoughtfully, “... do you think Charlie would let us get married here?”

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> Current relationship status: *walks back to my Batcave (also known as my bedroom) with my cup of tea while humming the wedding march music*
> 
> Valentine's Day prompt for all of you whose Valentine is called Ao3 (me included).  
> Leave a kudos or a comment if you liked this fic, and if you did I would be really happy if you could check up my other fics too <3


End file.
